Truth be told
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Luna Miller went looking for the man that was in the photo. What she didn't expect was the adventure that came with it.
1. The pesky authors note

**AN:** This story is somewhat based off the 2003 anime but there have been a few changes.

Meas Hughes is a live in this story. Mustang's left eye is still missing. Al got his original body back and Ed never went thought the gate.

Anyway please enjoy the story.


	2. I think you are my father

The halls of central command where long and at this rate I thought I was never going to get where I was supposed to go. I followed behind a blond lieutenant, think her name was Riza Hawkeye. We were heading to Colonel Roy Mustang's office, as we got closer she stopped in front of the door.

"Stay here." She ordered before walking into the office.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied quietly.

"Colonel?" she said as she walked into the room. The door closed behind her, leaving me in the hallway. I stood there for five minutes when there was a yell.

"I HAVE A WHAT!" yelled a deep voice. The door was flung open, just beyond the room was a group of soldiers but in front of me was a man with messy black hair with an eye patch over his left eye. "What is your name!?" he demanded

"Luna Miller, sir." I replied straighten up a bit. "Are you Roy Mustang?"

His dark eye looked me over before answering "Yes and what is this about being my kid?"

"I might be, sir."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir." I replied. His stare turned into a glare.

"You know, sir. She kind of looks like you." Said a person from inside the room. I looked around Mustang to the person that spoke. He had shaggy blond hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Shut up Havoc." Mustang said turning to the blond. Havoc held up his hands in defense and gave the Colonel a smile.

"You he's kind of right." Said a short black haired man with glasses.

"Fuery, I told Havoc to shut up why don't you?" growled Mustang. Riza stepped around Mustang so she was standing in front of me again.

"Luna, why do you think Mustang is your father?" she asked.

"Well I do have this." I said reaching into my pocket and pulled out a picture. I handed it to Riza, she took it and looked it over. I already knew what was on the Polaroid, so I didn't need to explain. Once she was done looking it over, she handed it to Mustang. He went from glaring to a surprised look on his face to slight sadness

"Fuery, Havoc. Why don't you show Miss Miller around? I need to think some things over."

"Yes sir." They both said. Taking me down the hallway.

-R-

I watched the young Eighteen year old girl follow Havoc and Fuery down the hall. Once they were around the corner, I looked back down at the picture in my hand. There was a young couple, the woman had long blond hair and glittering hazel eyes. The man in the picture had short black hair and dark eyes. They were both smiling and standing in front of a house.

"This picture was taken eighteen years ago." I said a loud knowing Riza would hear me.

"Who is the woman?" she asked.

"Alexis Miller. She disappeared right after this photo was taken." I replied after a while.

"So Luna could be your child?" asked the Hawkeye. I did not know I would have to ask her.

-L-

Havoc and Fuery did not start asking questions until we were around the corner.

"So, why did you show up now?" asked Havoc.

"I just wanted to know if that was Mustang in the picture." I said.

"How did you find out the Colonel's name?" asked Fuery

"I found his name in my mother's old things." I replied. We faded into silence, it was true I did find Mustang's name in my mother's things at first I wanted to know who this Mustang character was so I kept searching, until I found the picture with his name right on it.

"Hey Luna." Said Havoc waving his hand right in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at him. "Huh?"

"I said how about I introduce you to some people." He replied.

"Okay…"

"Great you get to me Major Armstrong first." He said.

Fuery filched "You think that is a good idea?"

"Who's Armstrong?" I asked.

Havoc just smiled "You'll see."

We found Armstrong but he was introducing himself he ripped off his shirt. "It so nice to meet a young lady such as yourself!"

"Uh, nice to meet you to sir." I replied a little bit flustered. Haovc, that prick, was chuckling behind me and Fuery was looking the other way.

"May I asked what your name is?"

"Luna Miller, sir"

"We got to keep going." Said Fuery after a while. Saving me from passing out.

"Alright, I will see you again Miss Miller." Replied Armstrong. We left Armstrong in the hallway and turned around the corner.

That's when Havoc started to laugh harder "You should have seen the look on your face."

I glared at the blond that was now rolling on the floor laughing. "You're a prick you know that." Havoc calmed down after a while and got off the floor. "Who else do I have to meet?"

"Well Breda and Fulman are out on an assignment." Started Havoc. "Ed and Al are out of town."

"How about I take her to see Hughes." Said a voice behind us. The three of us turned to see Mustang and Hawkeye standing there. Mustang was glaring at us, even if we didn't do anything.

"Okay chief whatever you say." Replied Havoc as he lit a cigarette.

"Wait isn't he in the hospital?" Fuery said.

"Your point being." Snapped Mustang.

Fuery filched again "No point sir."

Mustang turned towards me "Can you drive."

"Yes sir." I replied. I had drove my mother's motorcycle here but I had also driven a car before.

"Good you're driving." He said handing me the keys.

* * *

 **AN:** I have been working on this for a while. So I was a little unsure to put it out. also I have been posting my stories when I have the time and don't have writers block...anyways thanks for reading!


	3. To the hospital

I handed my keys over to Luna, so she could drive. As we were heading to the front of the build, I took my time to look her over. She had dark hair that was tied into a pony tail, she was a little shorter than Riza and had dark eyes. She did not look like Alexis at all.

"Sir? She asked turning to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "Which one is your car?"

I looked at our surroundings not noticing before that we were outside now. Without saying anything I showed her to where my car was parked.

-L-

I got into the driver seat and Mustang got into the passenger seat. I started the car, Mustang gave me directions and then it was silence again. I looked over at the Colonel out of the corner of my eye. I kind of looked like him but my hair was a little longer.

"Why are you here?" he said eventually. I looked over at him briefly before looking back at the road.

"I wanted to know if you were the man in the picture." I lied knowing it was him.

He looked over at me with a scowl. "That's obviously a lie."

"My mom's missing." I muttered telling the truth.

"Missing?"

"Yeah and she told me in a letter to come find you." I replied. We slipped into silence again, as we pulled up to the hospital. He was about to get out of the car when I said. "But I knew you before she went missing. I went thought her things." I got out of the car leaving a stunned Colonel in the car. I was half way to the door when he caught up and we both walked into the hospital.

"Stay here." He said before walking passed the nurse at the desk. The nurse blushed when he walked by and started talking to another nurse that was there. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the waiting area for him to come back.

-R-

I walked towards Hughes room and there was a lot of thoughts going through my mind. Alexis is missing again, her daughter shows up and she looks a lot like me. What if Luna was mine and Alexis just kept her away from me. I stopped right in front of Hughes room and knocked before going in.

"Roy! What brings you here!" he asked once he saw how it was.

"I have a question for you." I said looking right at him.

"What kind of question is it serious?"

"Short of, do you remember Alexis Miller?"

"You mean the girl you were dating before she disappeared?"

"Yes that one."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Her daughter is out there and she looks a lot like me." I said.

Hughes looked at me, then sighed "Why don't you bring her in?"

"You're not going to go crazy are you?" I said heading towards the door.

"No Roy. I am not." He replied seriously.

-L-

While waiting, I counted ceiling tiles and thought about what I said to Mustang in the car. It was true my mom was missing. It was also true before my mom even asked me to look for him, I had already gone through her things because I wanted to know who my father was.

"Luna." Said a voice. I looked away from the ceiling to Mustang, who was standing a few steps away. I got up from my seat and followed Mustang. We took a right at the end of the hall and entered another one until we came to a door with a number 12 on it. Mustang knocked, and entered the room.

"Hello, you must be Alexis's daughter." Said a man once we entered. I nodded my head in reply "You know Roy, she kind of looks like you but a girl version." Mustang just glared at the man. "My name is Maes Hughes." He held his hand out.

"Luna Miller, sir." I replied shaking the man's hand.

"So Luna, do you know alchemy?"

"Yes, I do but I don't like using it a lot." I said.

"What kind of Alchemy?" Mustang asked.

"Lightning sir." I replied to Mustang's question "That is a really cute picture Mr. Hughes." I pointed to the little girl. Hughes eyes lit up and Mustang gave me a scowl.

"That is my cute little Elicia." He said picking up the picture. I smiled, when he started to talk about his daughter. About two minutes later, a nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over. Hughes sighed and told us that he would see us later. Mustang and I started to walk back to the car.

"So you know Alchemy." Said Mustang trying to sound causal.

"Yeah but I only use it for emergencies." I replied as I got into the driver seat. Mustang just nodded his head as I started the car and drove back to central command.


	4. My secret friend

I woke up the next morning to a cracked ceiling and a dripping noise somewhere. Last night after we got back to central command, I handed Mustang back his keys before walking away, without saying bye. I just didn't want to talk any more, finding my motorcycle and finding a motel was all I wanted to do. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"What the crap." I growled throwing the covers off me and stomp to the door. I looked though the peep hole to see blond. "What do you want you stalker."

"I am not a stalker," whined Havoc though the door.

"Then how did you find me?"

"Mustang told me to hunt you down after you walked off."

"So you have been up all night." I stated.

There was a long silence before there was a "Yeah."

"Hey, how about we make a deal. Come back in four hours."

"Why four hours?" asked Havoc.

I sighed and opened the door. "Because I have some things to do and you need some sleep. If you get in trouble I'll take the blame."

"The blame? No, you don't have to do that." He said "Besides I just met you. You don't have to take the blame."

"Whatever you say Lieutenant. I was just offering." I replied. Havoc blinked, okay maybe my deal was a little too much.

"Okay… four hours?"

"Yep."

"Alright, you better be here in four hours." He replied walking down the breeze way.

"Don't worry I will." I said, closing the door behind me.

-R-

I was up most of the night thinking about the past. Eighteen years ago Alexis just up and disappeared and now her daughter comes to find me. Luna did mention that Alexis told her to come find me. I let out a groan and rubbed my good eye, this was just giving me a headache.

"Sir?" said Riza, I didn't even here her come in.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"What are you thinking about, sir?"

"All the things that happened yesterday. What are your thoughts on Luna?"

"I barely know anything about her, sir. But what I had gathered from the short time from seeing her is she a really nice girl and you should try to get to know her."

"Get to know her?"

"For example her favorite color, food, and what she did growing up."

"I know she knows alchemy and only uses when she has to." I replied.

Riza just nodded her head and smiled. "That is a start sir."

-L-

I rode through central to the edge of the city and to an abandoned house. I stopped a few feet in front of it and took my bag off my back. The falling leaves crunched as I made my way to the porch. I heard movement from inside, the door creaked open a bit. In the door way stood a boy with a right metal arm and a left metal leg, I knew the metal was automail and it was done really well.

"Hey Wrath." I said smiling at him. He frowned slightly.

"Hello Luna." He replied. I held out the bag to him, he looked at it and then took it from me. He sat down on the ground, unzipped the bag and started pulling out food to eating. I sat down on the porch as he ate.

"You don't have to get me food." Wrath said after he was all done.

"I wanted to." I replied looking over what use to be the yard. I met Wrath a few years ago, my mother found him and brought him home. He wouldn't talk to me at first but eventually he opened up.

"I guess you're leaving again."

"I'll be in central if you need me and I will make sure to bring you food." I said getting up. He nodded, I made my way to my motorcycle and got on. I waved one last time before, taking off.


End file.
